


"Don't you miss being a kid?"

by Nicentac_Crackers



Series: Tea Timers [5]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Chasing, Childhood Fun, Eliza and George didn't to play, Jane forced them to, Running, The Tea Timers having fun by themselves, lighthearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicentac_Crackers/pseuds/Nicentac_Crackers
Summary: Jane asks her fellow Tea Timers if they miss being kids.
Series: Tea Timers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937323





	"Don't you miss being a kid?"

"Do you miss it?" Jane asked Suddenly. Eliza put her teacup down and shifted her eyes to her,

"Miss what?"

"Being a kid."

"But we are kids."

Jane huffed, "You know that's not what I meant." she sighed, "I meant being a real kid. Like the other children in the creek."

"Please, Jane, you know we don't associate ourselves with petty little low lifes like them. Isn't that right, George?"

Both girls turned to George, who nodded in response, "As much as I do love having fun, I believe our days of playtime are over. Besides, isn't that why we started this club? To point out to everyone that we're superior to them because we left our childishness behind?"

"Bold words for someone who willingly participated in a Food Fight after getting splashed with Yo-Go." Eliza added bitterly. 

George flinched at the reply, "Says the one who got hit with chicken paprikash." he fought back.

Eliza gripped the handle of her teacup with a thin smile on her face, "Careful with your words, George. You may never know which on will be your last."

"Oh? Weren't you the one who brought it up first though?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Jane cut both of them off with a slam of her hands on the mahogany table in front of her, she was NOT about to let this fight escalate like last time!

"You guys didn't even answer my question!"

Eliza tilted her head, "Yes...We did?"

"We both don't agree with you. We'll participate in childish activities, but we won't do it everyday. It'll simply damage our reputation if we did." George stood up, taking out his handkerchief to wipe the bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Besides, it's not like we have anything to lose if we don't play. We're in sixth grade, we're supposed to be more mature than this." Eliza hummed in agreement.

Jane stared at them with wide eyes, "...We're 12, Not 21!" she protested. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. Her two best friends, choosing to repress all their childhood wonder for a darn reputation!? So they can mature faster!? 

"HOW are you so calm about letting your childhood pass by you?" she asked in disbelief, "Your childhood is...it's a core memory that will last you forever! We can't just let it go away for some...some reputation!" she exclaimed.

Eliza and George shared a confused expression, looking at Jane as if she were a slug, "We don't see why you're making such a fuss over this. It's just a few hours of playtime, what's the point of indulging in it?"

Jane puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "I don't see why you're NOT making a fuss over it! It's a few hours of playtime that we won't be able to experience when we're older!" she huffed, "Since you two obviously aren't listening..."

She stomped over to the two and snatch both Eliza's crown and George's bowtie, running out of the clubhouse before they could react, "I guess I'll have to SHOW you what I mean!"

Eliza gasped, "Wh-JANE!" she yelled, standing up abruptly, her chair falling back from the sudden movement. She turned to where Jane had ran off to and started chase, "GET BACK HERE!"

George followed, equally frazzled, "What is wrong with that girl?" he growled to himself as he ran behind Eliza, his short legs not doing him any favors in chasing his friend down.

Meanwhile, Jane ran to the fields of the Creek, the height of the grass concealing her short body completely as she continued running uphill. If her friends won't listen to what she'll have to say, then she'll just have to show them how precious childhood can be!

She continued sprinting, a determined look on her face as she clutched onto the accessories she stole from the both of them. She smiled down at the two objects, remembering the fond memories she had when they first arrived in the creek.

"JANE!" 

The scream ripped her away from her daydream and threw her back in reality, suddenly remembering how quick Eliza can sprint. She turned her head to see how close she was and came face to face with the bloodthirsty look on Eliza's face catching up to her while George ran frim behind, an even more annoyed expression plastered on his face.

Jane held back a scream and continued running further. If she allowed herself to get caught now, her efforts would be in vain! She forced her legs to continue running up the big hill, her breath staggering. She was almost there! If she could just...

A strong force pushed her forwards as soon as she reached the top but she was too shocked to react to it. The only thing she was able to see were blurs of blue and pink as she got tackled to the ground.

"That..." Eliza panted, "Is by far, the BOLDEST thing I've seen you do." she finished, taking a seat besides Jane's tired frame as she placed her crown back on her head.

George leaned against the tall oak tree from behind them, adjusting his bowtie back on his suit with an exhausted grunt, "AND you made us run all the way here for what, exactly? To excercise?" he asked, sitting down to catch his breath. A few, tense moments of silence filled the air.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jane's shoulders started shaking, peaking both her friends' curiosity (and annoyance). She sat up, hugging her stomach as she belted out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Eliza scowled, "The fact that you successfully made us chase you to the middle of nowhere the whole morning? Or the fact that all our clothes are filthy because of you?"

Jane contimued laughing, tears of joy welling up in her eyes, "None of those, none of those! It's just..." she wiped the tear from her cheek, "It was fun running around like this."

"Fun!? What part of this was 'Fun'!?" George hissed. Jane rolled her eyes at him, "Don't act like you weren't having fun while we were running. I saw those smiles on both of your faces!"

Eliza smacked Jane on the head, "You're delusional. There was nothing 'fun' about chasing you around the fields in the middle of a summer's day while wearing a gown." she scoffed.

Jane stuck a tongue out at her, "Believe whatever you like. I know fun when I see it and you two were definitely having fun while running after me. Just be happy I chose a good spot to rest on." she laid down on the grass, a satisfied grin on her face as she watched her friends stare at the calming fields from below them.

"I'll admit, this spot IS rather calming." George commented, "Though it won't excuse the way you went about to show it to us."

Jane groaned, " I GET it, you don't have to repeat it every minute!" she complained.

Eliza chuckled, despite how haggard she looked from all the running, "You deserve it after stealing our stuff. Which reminds me..." she trailed off, extending her hands towards Jane's head and grabbing the small top hat from on top of it.

Jane gasped, "Hey-!" she tried to sit up to get it, only to get pinned down by George, his hands holding Jane's arms as Eliza stood up, "You won't mind if we borrow this now, would you?" she giggled, running down the hill.

"Hey-no fair! George is helping you!" Jane stammered, struggling against George's hold.

"Don't worry, I'm just giving her a ten second start." He assured, "But I hope your legs are long enough to catch up to the both of us!" he grinned, letting go of her arms and sprinting away to where Eliza ran off to.

Jane sat up immediately, watching him take off. She blinked, surprised at the sudden turn of events before shaking her head with a smile. Jane stood up, shaking the grass off of her dress, "Oh it's on." she grinned to herself, running down to follow the two down the fields.

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing them be kids but I also wonder if they ever think they're too mature for so called 'childish' things.


End file.
